


Forever and Always

by thecrownofclowns



Series: Younger Men are Much More Work [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrownofclowns/pseuds/thecrownofclowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasamatsu stresses over asking the BIG question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always

The small box was such a heavy weight in Kasamatsu life. It wasn’t that he had any sort of doubts. He knew that Kise was his dream, his very ideal companion for life. Since he’d met that fool years ago, Kasamatsu had realized a side of himself that could only have ever been awakened by Kise. It was the side of him that loved. He thought he’d loved his team and his sport, but the mere happiness he felt over those things didn’t come close to the utter, incomprehensible infatuation he felt for Kise. His entire body and mind and soul were full of passionate, overwhelming devotion that threatened to blind and drown him.

A feeling that Kasamatsu would never trade for anything because it put Kise into his arms at night.

Which is why the thought to ask Kise to marry him was so natural that Kasamatsu hadn’t waited a day between first thinking the thought and buying the gift within the small, velvety box.

What was worrying Kasamatsu was exactly how he was going to ask Kise to marry him. He wanted it to be the most magical experience of Kise’s life. Kise was extravagant and over-the-top and Kasamatsu felt the pressure to measure up to his lover’s dramatic style. Kasamatsu wanted an eighty-year-old Kise to think about the moment that Kasamatsu asked him to get married and still blush about it. He wanted to stun Kise, to bring tears to his eyes, to make him absolutely speechless.

Needless to say, Kasamatsu wasn’t really sure how he was going to go about doing this. He’d spent the whole day thinking about different ideas. He thought about saving up money for a hot air balloon ride or taking Kise to the amusement park or spontaneously flying him to Spain. He truly couldn’t afford any of those things, but they were nice thoughts. In the end, though, he couldn’t think up anything that felt exactly right.

So when Kise showed up for his biweekly visit, Kasamatsu, in a panic, shoved the box into one of his old tennis shoes in his closet. Kasamatsu was just stepping out of the closet when Kise was unlocking the door, having long ago gotten his own key to the apartment.

“Hey,” Kise said with the same small smile he always wore when first seeing Kasamatsu after two weeks apart. “Did you see my new featurette?” Kasamatsu blushed as Kise came towards him, his hands automatically going to Kasamatsu’s hips.

“The one in Vogue?” Kise nodded. “Yeah I special ordered a copy.” Kise smiled while Kasamatsu frowned. “Don’t act like you didn’t know that I buy a copy of every magazine you’re in. Even the foreign ones.”

“It just makes me happy that you’re my biggest fan, Yukio.” Kasamatsu refrained from mentioning that he’d always been Kise’s biggest fan, even when they both played on the same team. “So I was thinking we could go to the aquarium tomorrow. They’re having this special penguin demonstration and I thought that we could go see it and be a total shoujo couple.”

“What about us strikes you as shoujo?” Kasamatsu asked while rolling his eyes. Kise smiled again but this time it was mischievous.

“Well I guess we’re definitely a yaoi couple, aren’t we?” Kasamatsu made a disgusted noise before he pushed Kise’s face away. Why exactly was Kise so trashy?

Kise still managed to snake a kiss in on Kasamatsu’s jaw. Kasamatsu frowned but turned his face towards Kise’s anyway. Their lips met and it took mere seconds for Kasamatsu to open his mouth to his lover. They moved fast after that. Kasamatsu pushed Kise down onto the bed, which had seen so much love making in the two years that Kasamatsu had been away at school. While they stripped naked, Kasamatsu prayed that it continued to see so much more too.

“It’s odd,” Kise said with a lazy smile from where he laid on his back. Kasamatsu was leaning over him and he raised an eyebrow, urging Kise to continue. “I see you every two weekends but it feels like years. It just amazes me that I can miss you so much, get so excited at seeing you again.” Kise tipped his chin up and Kasamatsu took the hint. He crashed their lips together and kissed until he felt Kise’s nails dig into his shoulders. When he pulled back, Kise’s eyes were wide. His voice was hoarse as he said, “look at what you do to me.”

Oh Kasamatsu knew. He knew because Kise did it to him too, sometimes tenfold, or so it felt to Kasamatsu. The warm feeling in his stomach, the heavy weight in his lungs, the lightheaded sensation. The desire to be cheesy and romantic and obsessive. The longing to own and be owned in such tumultuous tandem. Kasamatsu felt them all from under the weight of both Kise’s presence and absence.

Kise ran his fingers down the side of Kasamatsu’s face and Kasamatsu caught his hand. He turned his head and placed kisses on the pale skin of Kise’s wrist. Kise’s eyes fluttered close and Kasamatsu’s lips trailed down Kise’s arm before they made their way up Kise’s throat. When he crested Kise’s jaw, Kise was biting down on his lip in pleasure. Kasamatsu watched in utter fascination before he grabbed Kise’s chin and smashed their lips together again.

They had sex daily whenever Kise came to visit, but the first time after their prolonged separation was always the most special. Something about the hungry way they clawed at each other, the way they tried to devour each other in a span of a few passionate moments, was desperate and it erased the two week absence in seconds.

“Tell me what you want,” Kasamatsu ordered, his lips brushing sensually over Kise’s skin. Kise closed his eyes as he thought about that question like it was the most important question in all existence. After two weeks apart, would he rather feel the tight, warm enclosure of Kasamatsu’s body or would he rather feel Kasamatsu filling him up, creating a powerful friction within him? In this moment, it was the hardest question Kise had ever been asked.

“I want,” Kise started before he had to take a breath and wet his lips. “I really, really want to feel you inside of me. I’ve felt so empty for days because nothing does for me what you can do.” Kasamatsu knew that Kise was referring to the vast array of toys that Kise had purchased over the course of their relationship. Kise had a select few that he kept for just himself on his loneliest nights, but often enough Kasamatsu was on the other end of a phone to accompany Kise threw those moments. Kise couldn’t get off anymore without Kasamatsu involved in some way. It was the only downside to how codependent they were on each other sexually.

However it was small compared to the major upsides to their sexual codependency. Like how Kasamatsu didn’t even wait for Kise to finish talking before he hiked up Kise’s leg and immediately started to pleasure him with his tongue. Kise immediately gasped out and pushed his shoulders into the bed so that he could push his ass against Kasamatsu’s tongue. Kasamatsu kept his tongue steady as Kise fucked himself on it. Meanwhile Kasamatsu let his fingers roam all over Kise’s lower body, his touch forcing Kise’s hips to pump more quickly.

When Kise grabbed a handful of Kasamatsu hair, he knew that Kise was ready to be fucked, hard. Kasamatsu slowly dragged his tongue out of Kise, licked Kise’s entrance one time, before he sat back and looked down at his lover. Kise’s eyes were hazy but they held the same sensual determination that Kasamatsu always found in those golden eyes. Kise wasn’t going to let their bodies separate until they were both spent, exhausted, and lacking in anything more to give one another.

Kasamatsu leaned forward and pulled Kise towards him. Kise’s eyes went wide with brief confusion before Kasamatsu rolled onto his back, pulling Kise on top of him. Kise laughed a jovial laugh that had Kasamatsu chuckling too, before he leaned over and kissed Kasamatsu’s jaw. Kasamatsu’s laugh turned into a string of pants as Kise dragged his lips lower and lower until he was sucking on Kasamatsu’s nipples. Kasamatsu rubbed his hips against Kise’s body, groaning with the friction. While Kise was occupied with leaving sloppy kisses all along Kasamatsu’s chest, Kasamatsu retrieved the lube from the side drawer, slicked up his fingers, and began stretching Kise out.

Kise stopped kissing as a wave of pleasure shook him and he laid his head down against Kasamatsu’s chest. Kasamatsu used his free hand to hold Kise’s head down, his fingers gently running through Kise’s golden locks, while his other hand fucked Kise open.

“Yu-Yukio,” Kise moaned out. Kasamatsu nodded his head because Kise didn’t have to say anything else. Hearing his name from that mouth in that tone was still the most erotic thing Kise could ever do to Kasamatsu. Kise’s body started to shake and he shook his head in impatience. Kasamatsu looked down into Kise’s face and Kise’s eyes were just pleading with him.

Kasamatsu obliged, because when has he ever said no to Kise. He slipped his fingers out of Kise and used both hands to grab Kise’s hips. Kise sat himself up as much as he could with his shaking hands, positioned himself over Kasamatsu’s hard cock with Kasamatsu’s help before sliding himself down onto it slowly. They both let out long, erotic moans.

Kise better positioned himself, both so he could take Kasamatsu as deep within himself as physically possible and so that he could look into Kasamatsu’s face while he did it. Kise was a romantic that way. He always wanted an easy view of his lover’s face. He wanted to see the effect he was having on them, and he wanted Kasamatsu to see it in his own face as well.

As Kise began lifting himself on and off of Kasamatsu’s cock, Kasamatsu had the ludicrous, blinded-by-lust idea to immediately propose to Kise. He wondered what Kise would do. Would he stop his motions, sink himself completely down onto Kasamatsu, or remove himself completely? Would he think Kasamatsu was just caught up in a heat of passion, thus doubting Kasamatsu’s sincerity? Would he shout with joy and wildly ride Kasamatsu?

There were too many outcomes for comfort, so Kasamatsu chose to keep quiet as Kise fucked himself down onto Kasamatsu’s cock. Or well as quiet as he could be when Kise was fucking himself down onto Kasamatsu’s cock. Which, of course, was not very quiet at all.

-

“God,” Kise whispered as he curled himself around Kasamatsu. Kasamatsu laughed as Kise’s hold turned into a vice grip. He always held Kasamatsu like that, like he was trying to merge their bodies together through sheer force. It was something that Kasamatsu had to get used to but once he had, it become something he longed for.

“I should be saying that,” Kasamatsu said with a smaller laugh. “I don’t think you’ve rode me that ferociously since we first started having sex.” Kise looked up at him and Kasamatsu thought he actually looked shy about his previous, lewd actions.

“I told you that I missed you,” Kise said, placing his chin on Kasamatsu’s chest. Kasamatsu leaned forward and kissed him. Kise smiled before capturing Kasamatsu’s lips again. This time they were both smiling as they kissed a final time before settling into their cuddle positions.

“So,” Kise said after a few quiet moments. “You are going to take me to the aquarium tomorrow, right Shoujo Boyfriend?” Kasamatsu rolled his eyes but agreed to Kise’s stupid date idea. Proposing to him at the aquarium would be pretty magical. And pretty shoujo, though Kasamatsu was loathe to admit it.

-

The aquarium was a terrible idea. Some local high school decided to take a field trip on that day and Kasamatsu stilled almost immediately upon spotting those uniforms. He looked between Kise who was looking at the aquarium map and the schoolgirls. There was no way in hell they’d be able to remain unnoticed. Just as Kasamatsu was putting his hands on Kise to push him back out the door, Kise turned to him and smiled.

“I’m so happy we’re getting to go on a date today.” Fuck, fuck, fuck. Why does Kise always smile and say those sorts of things when Kasamatsu really needs him not too. Kasamatsu glanced once more at the school before he dragged Kise deeper into the aquarium.

Kise wanted to see the penguin demonstration which happened in forty minutes on the second floor. If they could just avoid any sort of attention until then, then Kasamatsu could get them out of there before Kise was swamped by fans, or worse, paparazzi jerks.

Kise took his hand as they walked from tank to tank. He insisted on locating every fish in every tank. It was very time consuming, but he smiled wider and wider each time a fish swam into view from around a rock. Even if they were just tiny fish in glass cages, Kise looked at them like jewels and Kasamatsu’s heart threatened to burst at the sight.

“We have to see the seahorses. And the sharks. And the jellyfish tanks!” Kasamatsu shook his head. Some of the kids who passed him frowned, scared off by his serious expression. Thankfully Kise was so distracted that he didn’t notice how preoccupied Kasamatsu was with the box in his pocket.

Finally they got to the penguin exhibit. They were early for the feeding demonstration, but the penguins were still lively. They were swimming–no gliding–through the water. Kise smiled and waved when one of the penguins looked right at him.

Kasamatsu took a seat at the bench across from Kise and the penguin display. He could’t stop himself from looking Kise up and down. Kise was wearing a form fitting grey sweater with dark skinny jeans. He looked absolutely gorgeous, as usual, and Kasamatsu couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. But instead of being sexual, his look was more one of awe. He couldn’t believe that the human perfection that was Kise Ryouta was all his. Hopefully for forever and always.

“I think senpai is kinda like this penguin,” Kise said with a mischievous smile. Kasamatsu looked at the penguin Kise was pointing to. It was a short rockhopper penguin with thick, yellow feathers like eyebrows. It was currently smacking another penguin repeatedly until the other penguin jumped into the water for escape.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Kasamatsu asked with an annoyed, raised eyebrow. Kise smiled and glanced at a horrified mother who was ushering her kids away. Kasamatsu glared harder at Kise, who only smiled wider before joining Kasamatsu on the bench. For revenge, Kasamatsu made Kise wrestle his hand free in order to hold it. Okay, he might have given up a bit at the end there.

Finally the crowd started to gather for the penguin feeding. Because they were at the back of the crowd, no one was even looking at them. Kise leaned over and rested his head on Kasamatsu’s. Kasamatsu’s free hand gripped the box in his pocket.

“Everything okay?” Kise asked, right when Kasamatsu was about to yank the box out. Kasamatsu turned to see Kise’s eyebrows pulled down. He must not have been as preoccupied as Kasamatsu thought. He released the box.

“I’m just thinking about how you do look like you walked right out of a shoujo manga. Every teenaged girl’s dream: Kise Ryouta.” Kise didn’t smile.

“I just want to be your dream, Yukio.” Kasamatsu gulped and Kise leaned his face a little closer. Now, Kasamatsu screamed at himself. Pull the box out now.

Kise was leaning even closer in and Kasamatsu took a deep breath and reached for his pocket.

A clapping noise from the crowd drew Kise’s attention away. He stood up and moved closer to see the demonstration that he’d wanted to see. Kasamatsu drug his hand across his face so hard that it hurt. That was his chance, his chance to confess his love in a beautiful and romantic way. And he’d ruined it by waiting too long. He doubted he and Kise would have anymore alone time like that for the rest of their date.

“Aren’t you Kise, that model?” Kasamatsu’s head snapped up to look at the female student from the field trip he’d seen earlier who had spoken. Kise smiled and nodded his head. Her mouth dropped open and she quickly turned to her friend to share her discovery. Soon nearly all the girls from the school were crowded around Kise, wanting photos and autographs, the penguin demonstration forgotten.

Kasamatsu was pissed. Firstly, he didn’t like all those girls crowding his boyfriend. Secondly, he hated that they had no respect for Kise and his private time. Lastly, Kise was missing the very thing he came to the aquarium to see because these girls were being rude.

Kasamatsu stood up without even realizing it. Kise immediately looked over at him with wide eyes. They seemed to ask, what are you going to do? Kasamatsu strolled towards Kise, his hand fiercely grabbing his boyfriends. He pulled Kise with him towards the front of the crowd. Kise seemed startled and Kasamatsu pinched the back of his hand.

“Watch the demonstration,” he ordered Kise, who smiled before doing as Kasamatsu insisted. Kasamatsu then looked over his boyfriend’s shoulder at the shocked group of girls. He sent them a glare and they looked away before they started gossiping, probably about how rude he was. Or about his hand intertwined with Kise’s. Well, to hell with them.

When the demonstration finally ended, after making even Kasamatsu smile at the utter adorableness of penguin tricks, Kise and Kasamatsu moved through the dispersing crowds until they were in a mostly uninhabited part of the aquarium.

Kasamatsu supposed he could have just dropped to one knee and asked Kise then, but he was too frustrated. The mini speech he’d prepared was long forgotten, and the last thing he wanted to do was stutter through the magical proposal he wanted to give Kise.

“Yukio,” a sultry voice whispered into his ear, so close that he felt Kise’s breath against his skin. Kasamatsu turned to him with tinted cheeks. His raised his eyebrows to ask what Kise wanted. Kise smiled before he leaned over, grabbed Kasamatsu’s face, and pressed their lips together. The touch was so gentle, soft, and tender that Kasamatsu closed his eyes immediately and laid his hands over Kise’s, their surrounding forgotten. The whole world forgotten, in that moment.

“Thank you,” Kise said, his lips lingering softly against Kasamatsu’s own. Kasamatsu slowly opened his eyes and pulled back just enough to look into Kise’s face. He saw only tenderness and love and adoration there and he simply couldn’t stop himself from reaching up to lay a gentle kiss of his own against Kise’s temple.

“It’s no big deal,” Kasamatsu whispered after he pulled back. He noticed that the only other couple in this part of the aquarium was staring at them with a shared feeling of love, as if they could identify the beauty of the thing between Kise and Kasamatsu. “You know I hate your fangirls.”

“Not just for today,” Kise said with a shake of his head. “For everything. For taking me under your wing at Kaijou, for always supporting me, for putting up with my annoying personality. You’ve taken care of me and I just wanted to thank you for that.”

“It’s not like I don’t get anything out of it,” Kasamatsu said in an attempt to change the subject. Consider that another good proposal opportunity gone. Kise smirked, his hand slipping around Kasamatsu’s waist and squeezing.

“Well, thank you for that too.” The lustful look on Kise’s face told Kasamatsu exactly what Kise was thanking him for this time.

-

Kasamatsu had told himself that surely, surely, a romantic dinner would provide him with the opportunity to confess his undying love for Kise. But as Kise was reassuring the young waitress that it was okay that she had spilt his drink all over him, Kasamatsu felt sure that the universe was damning his decision.

After apologizing once more and offering to get the manager, the young waitress finally left them. They hadn’t even been at this classy restaurant for fifteen minutes and already his chances of going through with it here were close to zero.

Kise chuckled to himself before he grabbed Kasamatsu’s hand over the tabletop, lacing their fingers together. A few years ago, if someone had told Kasamatsu that he’d be utterly infatuated with someone so touchy, so desperate for constant physical contact, he’d probably have kicked them.

“This day has certainly been interesting,” Kise said. Kasamatsu nodded along because if only Kise knew how interesting it was supposed to be. How interesting it would have been had Kasamatsu not fucked everything up.

The manager of the restaurant came by and offered them a discounted meal. He took their order after suggesting the restaurant’s very best. Once he walked away, Kise excused himself to go to the bathroom. Once he was completely alone at the table, Kasamatsu pulled out the box in his pocket and opened it.

The ring was a simple band, solid gold, with only the engraving and small diamond set into the band. He’d had to order it from a jewelry store a town away, but they had gotten it to him quickly. It was beautiful and special and Kasamatsu hoped that Kise would love it.

There was a K inscribed on the outer band in a beautiful cursive font, in English, a symbol of the name they would share. Kasamatsu had laid up several nights thinking about the sound of his new name. The idea that he would no longer wear his family name, Kasamatsu, like a badge of courage was strangely sad. However, imagining Kise lying beside him, whispering the name Kise Yukio like a promise between them had been all he needed to resolve himself.

On the inside on the ring was the phrase, for the next ten lifetimes, in the same elegant font as the outer K. Because that’s what Kasamatsu was going to promise, that he would love Kise forever and always. It was all he could offer but he would strive for every second for the rest of his life to make that be more than enough.

He closed the box and placed it back into his pocket while he waited for Kise to come back. When his blond head appeared, Kasamatsu smiled. Dammit, would Kasamatsu do everything in his power to make Kise happy and by his side forever.

“They have this absolutely amazing soap scrub in those bathrooms,” Kise said as he slid back into his seat. He stuck his hands in Kasamatsu’s face. “Feel my hands.” Kasamatsu frowned and slapped Kise’s hands away. Kise pouted before rubbing his soft hands against his own face. Kasamatsu made a comment about how stupid Kise was and Kise pretended to be terribly hurt, even though he laughed.

The waitress brought their food without incident and they both dug into their meals. Kasamatsu was disgusted with himself for how he and Kise were feeding each other bits off their plates. Until he saw the old married couple two tables away doing the same thing. He felt slightly less disgusted after that, but only slightly.

While they were sharing their dessert-this beautiful chocolate, cherry cheesecake-Kise slid into the chair beside Kasamatsu, making sure to get as close as socially acceptable. Their heads were close and their shoulders kept bumping together. Kise licked the whip cream off of his spoon and Kasamatsu stilled, horrible thoughts coming to mind. Like really, really horribly dirty ideas. Kasamatsu deliberately looked in every direction but at Kise eating.

“I can guess what you’re thinking about,” Kise said with a smile. Kasamatsu gulped.

“I doubt it.” Kise chuckled and Kasamatsu nearly flew out of his seat when he felt a hand grab onto his upper thigh. Kasamatsu turned towards Kise and held his breath. Kise was playing on dangerous ground. He liked to do this. He knew exactly how to rile Kasamatsu up and he liked to do it at the most inappropriate times.

“Check. Let’s get the check.” Kise smiled and waved the waitress over.

-

Kise hoisted Kasamatsu up and slammed against the wall. Kasamatsu pressed one hand against the wall for support and the other hand aggressively wrapped around Kise’s locks. Kise’s hand run up Kasamatsu’s thigh and grabbed his ass. Kasamatsu moaned against Kise’s lips.

“Bed?” Kasamatsu whispered as Kise moved to kiss his neck. Kasamatsu’s eyes practically rolled back in his head when Kise’s tongue licked up his neck and across his ear.

“Table.” Kasamatsu nearly orgasmed just at the thought. Kise wrapped Kasamatsu’s legs around his waist and carried him over to the small table in the apartment. Kise set Kasamatsu down, not so gently, and pushed him onto his back. Kise leaned over him, pressing their bodies together, and Kasamatsu tore his shirt up, his fingers tearing hungrily at Kise’s skin.

Kise removed his shirt all together, then his pants before his fingers ripped open Kasamatsu’s shirt. His fingers pinched Kasamatsu’s nipples and Kasamatsu pulled Kise down into a kiss. Kasamatsu ground his hips against Kise and Kise gasped. Kasamatsu unbuttoned his pants and pushed them and his boxers down. Kise leaned back and took a sweeping look at Kasamatsu’s exposed flesh.

Kise leaned over and and kissed every inch of Kasamatsu’s chest while Kasamatsu nearly lost his mind. Kise moved further south, but he bypassed Kasamatsu’s hard cock and instead began sucking a hickey onto Kasamatsu’s upper thigh. His tongue lapping at the sensitive skin on Kasamatsu’s thigh was far more erotic than if Kise had gone straight for the blow job.

However, when Kise actually took Kasamatsu’s cock into his mouth, Kasamatsu’s nails dug into the hard wood of the table. His legs tensed up and his toes curled. Kise ran his tongue across every inch of Kasamatsu’s cock before he flattened his tongue completely and took Kasamatsu deep. He bobbed his head up and down and Kasamatsu struggled to stop himself from thrusting into Kise’s mouth.

“Ryouta,” Kasamatsu moaned out as Kise swallowed around him. “Ryouta, oh fuck, I’m going to come if you don’t stop.” Kise took Kasamatsu’s cock it of his mouth and made eye contact with Kasamatsu as he ran his tongue down the shaft. “Ryouta, stop, I’m not-fuck-I’m not ready to come yet.”

Kise leaned back and licked his lips. Kasamatsu laid his head against the table and closed his eyes. He struggled to take deep breaths when Kise left to get the lube from the drawer.

“Yukio, I don’t say this enough, but you are so fucking beautiful.” Kise grabbed Kasamatsu’s hips and pulled him to the edge of the table. “And so fucking sexy.” Kise spread Kasamatsu’s legs apart, ran his hands up the back of Kasamatsu’s thighs, and circled Kasamatsu’s entrance with his lubed-up fingers. “Everything about you is just so fucking great.” He slipped his fingers into Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu arched his back and moaned out loud. Kise leaned over and captured Kasamatsu’s lips. As Kise hit his prostate, Kasamatsu bit down on Kise’s lower lip. Kise, deciding that he couldn’t wait any longer, pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his cock.

Kise buried his face in Kasamatsu’s hair as he started to thrust in and out. Kasamatsu wrapped his arms and legs around Kise, his nails biting into the skin of Kise’s back as an anchor against the pleasure. Kise nibbled on Kasamatsu’s earlobe and Kasamatsu whined. Kise’s pace was picking up and Kasamatsu knew that neither of them would last long.

“Ryouta, so good, so fucking good.” Kise let out a shaky breath and Kasamatsu felt that familiar heat in his core. Kasamatsu grabbed one of Kise’s hands and brought it down to his cock, where the two of them stroked together. When Kasamatsu came, his whole body tightened around Kise. An action which caused Kise to come in return. Kise kissed his lover hard as they both moaned loudly. After they both exhausted themselves, they laid in each other’s arms.

“We should probably get off this table before it breaks,” Kasamatsu said with a chuckle. They both made their way onto the floor next to the bed, where they curled up together with the blanket they pulled from the bed. They were both on their sides, facing one another, and Kasamatsu rested his head on Kise’s arm.

“Want to hear something?” Kise said after half an hour of quiet cuddling. Kise ran his hand up Kasamatsu’s arm. “I could do this for the rest of my life.”

“Fuck me on a table?” Kise laughed and so did Kasamatsu.

“No. Well, actually, yes I’d like to do that as often as possible. However, I meant lying beside you and getting to see your gorgeous post-sex face. And your sleeping face. And your just waking up face. You. I could just spend all my time with you.”

Kise smiled. He meant the words to be romantic, but they made Kasamatsu’s eyes snap open wide. He was up on his feet and shrugging on his pants in seconds. Kise was staring at him like he was mad.

“Get up, get dressed. I want to take you somewhere.” Kise’s smile slowly crept up on his face when Kasamatsu threw a shirt at him. Kise got up and started getting dressed. He wrapped his arms around Kasamatsu’s waist.

“I don’t know what’s going on, but you are very excited and it makes me very excited.” Kasamatsu gave one of his rare, intensely broad smiles. Kise smiled too despite his confusion. Kasamatsu grabbed Kise’s face and give him a big kiss.

“Just wait until you see the surprise.”

-

They arrived at the fountain in the park just after the sun set when the lights were just clicking on. Kise smiled as Kasamatsu dragged him to the very center of the plaza. Kise looked around at the other people, wondering what surprise Kasamatsu had in mind. Kasamatsu grabbed onto his shoulders and forced him to sit at the fountains edge.

The Kasamatsu took a deep breath and just spoke from his heart.

“I love you, Ryouta. I’ve loved you pretty much from the first time you ever opened that dumb, attractive mouth of yours. As I’ve grown, as you’ve grown, as we’ve grown together, I realized that I will never find anyone who completes me more than you do. You’re fantastic, funny, kind, beautiful, loyal, and so many other words, but I’m starting to get nervous so–” Kasamatsu sank down onto one knee. Kise immediately stood up, his hand going to his open mouth.

“Kise Ryouta,” Kasamatsu said as he pulled the small box out of his pocket, opening it to reveal the ring inside. “I want those things you mentioned too. I want those and so many more experiences, and I want them all with you. So I would be the most honored and delighted man in the entire world if you would marry me, Ryouta.”

Tears were beginning in Kise’s eyes and he tried to say something several times, but he was speechless, for maybe the first time in his life. So instead he just shook his head, slowly at first and then so fast that Kasamatsu feared he was going to get dizzy. Kasamatsu felt the tears in his own eyes and he stood up to give the ring to Kise for inspection. Kise swiped at his eyes and took the ring.

“K,” Kise said with a small smile. Kasamatsu nodded as Kise slipped the ring on. Kise reached out and took Kasamatsu’s hand.

“It will take some time to get used to being called Kise, but–”

“Why would you take my last name?” Kise asked. Kasamatsu looked at him confused.

“Well, between your modeling and basketball careers, your brand is your name. You’re Kise Ryouta from the Generation of Miracles, the ace of Kaijou. You’re Kise Ryouta from the cover of Vogue and Harper’s.” Kise raised an eyebrow. “I told you I buy all your damn magazine features.”

“Yukio, I don’t have to change my name professionally, but, for me, I’ve belonged to you since we first met. I always believed the inevitable conclusion to be for me to join the amazing Kasamatsu family, in name and in honor. I always thought that was what you wanted.”

“As long as I can be with you, I’d take on any name.” Kise smiled mischievously.

“Watch what you say, Yukio, because I might abuse those words.” Kasamatsu smiled.

“Shut up, Kasamatsu Ryouta.” Ryouta smiled too before he grabbed his fiancee’s face and kissed him, the first of many in their promise of forever and always.

**Author's Note:**

> I have enjoyed writing Kikasa so fucking much and I love this ship and I loved knb so much and I'm so sad it's over but damn was it an amazing ride. So thank you knb for the wonderful years.


End file.
